Through the fire and flames
by John Henry Nahawka Hawka
Summary: When Garret Johnson dies at the hands of Pres. Snow,he is lured into hell, trapped into doing an eternal version of the Hunger games.Winner gets paradise, losers get pain and torture. And no one escapes... During Mockingjay. Submit a tribute.17 tributes.
1. TRIBUTE FORM!

**_So, this aint your ordinary submit a tibute form. Your tribute lost the games, and is living in hell. So, your tribute died. Give em a plain death, or a tragic horrible one. Either one works._**

**TRIBUTE FORM!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**What game were they in?**

**How did they die?**

**Other:**


	2. Lured into hell

**Hey People Of Fanfiction**

**Please Enjoy**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I'm ready for the Hunger Games, I own the Hunger Games**

**Garrett: No, dude you don't**

**Me: Screw you**

**Garrett: Don't make me hurt you*Draws out jar of Tracker Jackers* Now say it!**

**Me: Okay fine, I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Garrett: Thats more like it**

***Kristen appears in a puff of smoke in a steamroller***

**Kristen: Garrett, may I do the honours?**

**Garrett: Sure, knock yourself out**

**Kristen: Yay!**

**Me: No,No, Don't- NOOOOO!**

***Steamy rolled up Death***

* * *

A firey pain struck me, straight in the heart, as the universe exploded in red agony. The pain spread throughout my chest.I fell to the ice cold ground. The bullet dug deep in my chest grotesquely, blood spurting from it. Coughing loudly, I put my hand up to my mouth. My hand pulled back, red.I moaned and looked up at the murderer. President Snow smiled grotesquely, and spat, "Good riddance, Garret Johnson." I could barely hear him. My vision was tinted red, blurring at the edges. I knew that he was going to die- no,I WAS dying at the hands of President Snow. The pain, after what felt like an eternity, faded into a warm, sleepy feeling. I smiled and said my last words, "Screw you, bitch." I spat red in his face,and I went limp.

Later I awake in a room with two doors, one red, one white. The brilliant lights overhead cast down on me. My chesnut hair shone, as if tiny microscopic lights were implanted within the strands. The white door shimmers, drawing me closer to it, when I remembered; I'm dead. Murdered. Deceased. Surprisingly, there is no feeling, no connection from me to my death. The war is over for me. I smile contently. A tired, shaky, but happy smile. Thats when I hear a booming voice come from the red door."_Child, why are you here at such a young age? You should go through the red gate, it can give you your life back, it can let you get revenge on the man who caused this," _the voice booms.

"President Snow?" I ask, slightly miffed.

"_The very one."_

I stand there in awe, would I really be able to kill Snow?

"You've got a deal. So I'll go through the red gate if you promise i'll get my revenge on Snow, and if you tell me where I am?" I was suspicious of it's tone. It sounds deceitful, yet the temptation was so strong. I could help the rebels. To be able to avenge myself. Visions and images of killing Snow flew before me. I don't care that Katniss or Coin wanted to kill him themselves. They didn't die. It's voice spoke again.

_"Oh you'll find that out in good time, my child. Good time. Are you prepared to enter," _it questions hungrily.

"Absolutely," I reply. I want to avenge myself so badly. The feeling tugs at me, deep in my chest, longing to go. I find myself whispering,"The sooner the better."

_"Perfect, now come in child."_

With that, I enter the Red Gate.

It's the worst mistake I've ever made in the afterlife.

**Cliffie on the first chapter! Yes, it was short, but I promise, I'll make it longer. This is just the beginning. MUAHAHAHA! Special thanks to Shadowhuntress on Fire for helping with plot, ideas, and fixing it up. And for any people wondering, Kristen(Shadowhuntress on Fire) is my friend. And very possibly more evil than Pres. Snow.**

**Kris: Hey peeps! Review, or else I'll steamroll you over! And flamers, if you flame, I swear to god I will slowly roast you over your flame and dance in a circle as it happens.**

**REVIEW!**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
**


End file.
